


Violent Eyes

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda Dark, Langst, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, klangst, sorta major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt "Keith and Lance with one character killing the other"-Keith laughed again as he tried to slash his sword through Lance’s chest, missing only because Lance stumbled back over a rock. Keith’s pupils narrowed into slits, yellow bled into the whites of his eyes, and Lance caught sight of sharp fangs when Keith bared his teeth. “Oh, Lance. Dear fragile Lance,” Keith growled and stabbed Lance’s thigh, bringing him crashing to the ground with a yell of agony, “What made you think you were cut out to be a paladin? You aren’t smart like Pidge and Hunk, or a leader like Shiro, and can’t win against me in a fight. You can’t do anything right! You’re useless.”





	Violent Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction
> 
> if you have requests for fics, I also take those
> 
> kudos and comments make me write moreeeee

Lance hadn’t felt so great lately, not since he died saving Allura from the energy surge at the Omega Shield. He had thought for sure that someone would have noticed, that someone would have comforted him or at least spoken to him about it. Even if it wasn’t to comfort, Lance at least expected Pidge to be grilling him about what it felt like to die, if only from a purely scientific view and not that of a friend or teammate. None of that happened though…  _ I guess no one cares enough to mention it. Maybe they think I’m fine… maybe they wish I would have died.  _ A punch to the stomach brought Lance out of his thoughts. Lance coughed and stumbled backwards. It seemed that he had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten that they were training. 

“Pay attention, Lance.” Allura rolled her eyes at the coughing red paladin on the ground. Ever since Allura found out that Lance used to be a little bit in love with her, it seemed that she was no longer pulling her punches. Lance thought that maybe he would get some sympathy from her for well… literally dying for her, but apparently not. Apparently, his heroic act was looked over in favor of beating her rejection into him. 

“S-sorry, won’t happen again.” Lance stood back up on shaky legs, the ground feeling like it was rolling under him. They had landed on a planet to restock on rations and to stretch their legs for a little while. Allura had started right out with the drill sergeant thing because apparently even though the castle ship was gone didn’t mean that they could slack on their training. Lance readied himself again, but dropped his stance in confusion when Allura sighed and stepped back. 

“Keith, will you spar with Lance? It seems that I am a distraction to him.” Allura called over to the newly reinstated black paladin. Keith nodded and walked over to them, allowing Allura to leave and throw a quick ‘thank you’ over her shoulder as she did so. 

Lance sighed and rubbed his temples. “Hey man. Guess you pulled the short stick… I don’t need you to babysit me, I think I’m done training for the day.” 

Keith scoffed, “Seriously? You’re that upset about getting your ass handed to you that you won’t even spar with me?” 

“Keith my good buddy, I’m tired and I want to go lay down. I haven’t been feeling well since the whole Omega Shield incident. So can we just pack it up?” Lance sighed again and returned his bayard to its handle form. 

“That’s not good enough! You need to get stronger. We are supposed to be the defenders of the universe. How can we be when our ‘sharpshooter’,” Keith put air quotes around the word and sneered at Lance, his eyes flashing yellow, before continuing, “doesn’t want to train?”

Lance let out a pained noise and stepped back, a hand flying to his chest as if he could protect his heart from the pain. “Wh-what are you talking about? I train all the time.”

Keith laughed darkly and stalked forward, “Well I haven’t seen it. You’re exactly the same as when I left for the Blade of Marmora all those years ago!” Keith punctuated his last words with a thrust of his sword, catching Lance in the bicep. Lance let out a sharp yell and scrambled backwards, clutching his bicep.

“Keith!” Lance screeched as he fumbled to retrieve his bayard. 

Keith laughed again as he tried to slash his sword through Lance’s chest, missing only because Lance stumbled back over a rock. Keith’s pupils narrowed into slits, yellow bled into the whites of his eyes, and Lance caught sight of sharp fangs when Keith bared his teeth. “Oh, Lance. Dear fragile Lance,” Keith growled and stabbed Lance’s thigh, bringing him crashing to the ground with a yell of agony, “What made you think you were cut out to be a paladin? You aren’t smart like Pidge and Hunk, or a leader like Shiro, and can’t win against me in a fight. You can’t do anything right! You’re useless.”

Lance whimpered and brought his bayard up, pointing it at Keith’s chest, “I-i’m the team’s sharpshooter.”

Keith scoffed, “Don’t make me laugh. Anyone can shoot a gun.” Lance crumbled to the ground after Keith kicked him hard in the chest. “We all want you gone, but apparently I’m the only one with the balls to actually kill you.” He kneeled in the dirt beside Lance, caressing the side of his face. It would have been soothing had Keith not used the opportunity to drag his claws down the side of Lance’s face. Lance held back a scream, only shedding a few tears.

“W-why are you doing this? I-I…” Lance choked on a sob. He took a shuddering breath, “Keith why?” Keith slid his hand down to Lance’s bared throat and tapped the tip of a razor sharp claw against the side of his neck. 

“I’m doing this because you don’t deserve to live. You cheated death, Lance McClain, and I’m here to collect.” Keith replied, his voice eerily calm. Lance choked and thrashed against Keith as the half-Galran tightened his clawed grip around his throat. Lance briefly wondered why none of his teammates were stopping Keith, why none of them noticed Lance thrashing on the ground. That trail of thought was quickly forgotten. Lance clawed at the hands wrapped around his throat. His vision was starting to darken around the edges until all he could see was Keith’s face. His eyes started to droop and his struggling slowed,  _ I guess this is it. Killed by the hands that used to hold me with such love and care.  _ Lance’s eyes closed and his head lolled to the side, this was it, the end of Alejandro Charles McClain. 

* * *

Lance shot up with a gasp and clutched at his throat. He looked around wildly expecting to be six feet under somewhere or even left to rot on the planet’s surface. The sight he was met with, however, was not that of pitch black darkness, but of concerned violet eyes, lit by the red glow of the Red Lion’s cockpit. Lance screamed and shot backwards off the in-cabin bed. He scrambled backwards on all fours until he hit a wall. 

“Lance!” Keith shot up out of bed and followed after the terrified paladin. 

“S-stop! D-don’t to-ouch me.” Lance swiped at the hand that was reaching for him and squished himself into a ball. 

“Okay, okay,” Keith said in a soothing manner, hoping to calm the other boy down enough to talk, “tell me what’s wrong, baby. I can’t help you if I don’t know.”

“Stop it… just stop it. Stop acting like you actually care about me. I know you’re just waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill me.” Lance growled out. 

Keith starred at Lance in shock, “What are you talking about?! Why would I want to kill you!”

“I remember… you-you started attacking me, wrapped your hands around my throat,” Lance held a hand to his throat and swallowed, “You told me I didn’t deserve to live. That I cheated death so I had to die.”

“Lance, baby… no, I’ve never said that. You must have had a nightmare.” Keith inched closer, hoping to pull Lance into his arms and cradle his fears away. 

“B-but… it felt so real…” Lance whispered, staring down at his knees in fear. 

“It wasn’t, I promise,” Keith said softly and placed a hand lightly on Lance’s knee. When the other boy didn’t jerk away, Keith took that as a sign to pull the smaller boy into his arms. “Why do you think you cheated death? Is that time back on Arus still haunting you?” Keith asked softly as he ran his fingers through soft brown hair. 

“N-no… I did cheat death… when we were trying to fix the Omega Shield, I shoved Allura out of the way of an energy blast…” Lance took a deep breath and looked up to meet Keith’s eyes, “I died Keith. Allura brought me back a few minutes later, but I still died! And no one cared!” Lance whimpered and finally let his tears fall. 

“Y-you… you died? I had no idea.” Keith whispered in shock, pressing Lance’s head into his neck and cradling him. “No one told me…”

“Th-they didn’t even mention it… they don’t c-care.” Lance garbled out through his tears. 

“Of course they care,” Keith cooed softly and nuzzled his nose into Lance’s hair. “And if they don’t… then they don’t deserve your love or attention. Yorak and I can divide all of your attention between the two of us.” Lance snorted at that and relaxed into Keith’s chest. 

“You really suck at this whole cheering me up thing. I think Yorak would do a much better job.” Lance sniffled and looked up to the bed where said cosmic wolf was staring down at them. 

“Probably, but he doesn’t love you nearly as much as I do.” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get you back in bed.” Keith lifted Lance up and carried him back over to the small bunk. “We don’t have to go back to sleep, but I want you to be comfortable.”

Lance smiled softly and laid his head against Keith’s chest. Lingering terror from his nightmare was still fluttering around in his chest, but he knew he was safe… Keith would never actually hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for faster updates! also check the links in my bio if you wanna help me out


End file.
